donde se juntan dos corazon ahi uno roto o no
by wilekox
Summary: siempre hemos creído que cuando dos corazones se unen ahí algunos que salen rotos eso es lo que pasan nuestros protagonistas dos se enamoran pero a quien va a eligir a las dos haciendo feliz a ambas o nada mas a una y romperle el corazón a alguien esa es la incógnita. lose otro mal sumary pero ando mejorando creo bueno denle una oportunidad y dejen sus REVIEWS recuerden it's free


**Que ahí de nuevo rasita y ratiza wow eso fue nuevo a lo mejor así empiezo a saludar**

 **-wilekox déjate de pend****** y presenta el fic nuevo- dijo una voz de hombre que viene de un rincón oscuro**

 **-al fin que sales enojo que tuvo que hacer Rosalina para que salieras-le pregunte a enojo que tal parece soltó una sonrisa**

 **-porque no la ves por ti mismo-me dijo mientras se me señalaba a un lado**

 **-oye apara que apuntas pa… ¡ROSALINA QUE TE PASO!-grite cuando vi a Rosalina tirada en el suelo-enojo que le hiciste**

 **-yo no le hice nada solo le dije que si jugáramos un juego y dijo que si así que me metí a su cabeza y empecé a jugar un poco-**

 **-olvide mencionar enojo en si su cuerpo es de un fantasma con habilidades de meterse en la cabeza de las personas**

 **-sí, si soy chévere en fin di, de que será el fic o me meto en tu cabeza-**

 **-ok, ok solamente que ayudes a Rosalina y yo explico además no eres chévere eres todo lo contrario-**

 **-aguafiestas-**

 **-bueno lectores esta vez el nuevo fic será de "SUPER SMASH BROS" así que quiero que lo disfruten y como siempre dejen sus REVIEWS y por ultimo recuerden it's free, a por cierto si les gusto el saludo avisen bueno hasta la próxima actualización**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Nos encontramos en smash city para ser más específicos en una casa en particular, la casa era de dos pisos algo grande para lo normal y con un jardín muy bien cuidado con un árbol bastante grande en la parte de atrás en ella vivía una chica rubia oji-azul de unos 20 años de edad la chica ahora se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo una carta la cual decía...

"Samus te mando esta carta para poder avisarte que me mudare a smash city por la cuestión que quiero empezar una vida solo aparte quiero volver a recordar aquellos viejos tiempos cuando éramos niños y he ramos inseparables hasta claro cuando te mudas te pero bueno no quiero hablar de eso en una semana llego así que espérame si quieres en el aeropuerto a las 12:00 que es cuando llegara mi avión bueno sin más me despido nos vemos en una semana te quiere Link"

La chica conocida como Samus saltaba en su cama al enterarse que su antiguo amigo y amor platónico volvería a verlo

-no puedo creerlo Link viene a vivir a esta ciudad después de tanto tiempo te volveré a ver mi amado héroe-gritaba de felicidad Samus pues quien no estaría al enterarse que su amado o amada se volverían a ver después de tanto tiempo-es oficial mi vida no puede mejorar en eso suena su teléfono la cual pega un grito al aire al mirar que era un mensaje que decía

"Felicidades usted ha sido la ganadora de la recarga de 1000 pesos"(quisiera que eso me pasara)

-oficial de nuevo este es mi mejor día primero me llega la carta de Link y ahora me gane la recarga la cual participe que más puede pasar pero espera dijo una semana tengo mucho que hacer-dijo para salir corriendo de su cuarto para ponerse a limpiar y acomodar algunos cuadros de ella con Link -tu que dices pequeño crees que puede haber un mejor día que este-le dijo a su perro que había llegado solo para recibir un ladrido junto con una lamida a siendo entender a Samus a que se refería- ok, ok pequeño ya entendí pero bueno tenemos que limpiar no importa si queda mucho tiempo no tenemos que tener ni un gramo de polvo

Pasaron alrededor de 3 horas que Samus se puso a limpiar pero fue detenida al escuchar que su teléfono sonaba la cual al momento de agarrarlo miro que decía "número desconocido" esto dejo un poco nerviosa a Samus por lo que puede pasar así que muy dudosa contesto

-hola-contesto nerviosa pero al no recibir respuesta estuvo a punto de colgar pero escucho que alguien estaba hablando

-hola, Samus eres tú?-preguntaron al otro lado de la línea

-si quien habla?-pregunto aun dudosa si seguir hablando

-como que con quien habla eso es muy malo sammy- esto dejo en shock a Samus porque solo había una persona que la llamaba así y ese era…

Link?- pregunto nerviosa

-el mismo que viste y calza sammy- esto volvió a dejar a Samus en shock al enterarse quien estaba en la otra línea era Link la misma persona que había leído su carta

-en serio eres tu Link?-

-quien más estaría hablando si no soy yo el verdadero-

-Haber prueba lo-

-está bien te mande una carta que decía que llegaría en una semana- dicho esto sorprendió a Samus al saber que si era su amigo

-¡LINK!-grito a todo pulmón emocionada y dejando casi sordo a Link- no puedo creer que seas tú cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que escuche tu voz Link-

-yo tampoco puedo creer que seas tú extrañaba poder hablar contigo no por carta sino con voz pero bueno después de "pedirle" tu teléfono a Mario te quise llamar pero no había podido pero bueno no tengo mucho tiempo solo te hable para decirte que no podre llegar en una semana sino que serán algunos días mas no se en exactitud cuántos serán pero solo quiero que no sean tantos pero bueno ya sabes cómo son en mi familia siempre con sorpresas bueno sin más te dejo no quiero quitarte más tu tiempo nos vemos Samus- termino de hablar Samus

-espera Link yo...no pudo terminar porque Link ya había colgado- bueno unos días mas no ahí porque deprimirse eso me da más tiempo para poder arreglarme y arreglar la casa

Así pasaron los días con Samus todos los días era levantarse bañarse y limpiar así pasaron los días para Samus, todo debía de estar perfectamente limpio sin ningún gramo de polvo y claro por si fuera poco fue a comprarse más ropa para saber cuál le gustaría a Link

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí en una casa igual a la de Samus solamente que esta tenía dos árboles muy juntos dando la forma como si fuera uno solo en ella vivía una chica rubia de la misma edad de Samus solamente que ella tenía tapado un ojo con su pelo solamente mostrando el otro dando a ver que era oji-azul así es era Rosalina solo que ella ahora estaba deprimida mientras recordaba aquellos crueles momentos que había vivido con su novio

Flash back (ayer)

Se podía ver aquella rubia caminando hacia un parque cerca de donde vive pero había algo raro ahora ella estaba feliz no solo eso sino que además ella llevaba una canasta con comida para ella y su novio para darle una sorpresa ya que ella sabía que él siempre se la pasaba en el parque

Solamente que se llevó una sorpresa que no esperaba cuando llego al parque pudo ver a su novio estando con otra chica pero ustedes dirán a pues estaban hablando es normal solo que ellos se estaban BESANDO A SU NOVIO

Solo que ahí no acabo el sufrimiento empeoro cuando vio quien era la que estaba besando... Era su mejor amiga, LA MEJOR AMIGA DE ELLA SE ESTABA BESANDO CON SU NOVIO.

Para Rosalina el mundo se rompió en pedazos todo su amor, sus sentimientos se fueron al olvido nada más quedo odio, odio hacia él, odio hacia su ex-amiga y odio hacia ella misma por ser tan idiota por no verlo venir cuando los veía juntos a los dos

Rosalina corrió de ahí no quería seguir viendo eso que la estaba atormentando solamente quería llegar a su casa y pensar que todo fue un mal sueño, una pesadilla pero lamentablemente no era así

Llegando a su casa cargada de ese odio que tiene hacia aquellas personas, cuando llego a su cuarto solamente se aventó a su cama rompiendo en llanto para tratar que se calme solamente que la calma nunca llego haciendo que después de horas de estar llorando callo dormida hasta el día siguiente.

Fin del flash back

-miau-(súper sonidos de gato XD) llamaba el gato de Rosalina que residen había llegado sorprendiendo a Rosalina

-o destello no te había visto que paso amigo- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que le quedaban en los ojos de ella-Tranquilo amigo estoy bien-dijo mientras su gato volvía a maullar haciendo entender a Rosalina que no lo había convencido así que no tuvo de otra más que contarle-está bien destello lo que pasa es que no me gusta que jueguen con mis sentimientos no es la primera vez que me rompen el corazón solo que... Yo...yo también tengo sentimientos no es justo lo que hacen conmigo me dicen que me aman y al final solo jugaron conmigo-decía mientras volvía a romper en llanto- solo espero que si hay alguien ahí a fuera que me ame que aparezca pronto porque no sé cuánto podre aguantar, desearía poder recordar el nombre de aquel niño que estaba conmigo de pequeña aquella persona que no dejaba que nada me pasara aquel rubio oji-azul que siempre me Sacaba una sonrisa junto a alguien más pero no logro recordarlo.

Lo que Rizalina no sabía era que esa persona especial está más cerca de lo que cree porque mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano de ahí se podía ver a un rubio oji-azul terminando de empacar su última maleta cuando en la puerta aparece una figura femenina hablándole

-Link estas seguro de esto- pregunto aquella mujer a Link mientras en ella se ponía una mirada triste pero a la vez de orgullo a Link

-si mama estoy completamente seguro de esta decisión ya es hora de crear mi propio camino y en smash city quiero que ahí sea mi camino-decía decidido Link mientras miraba a su mama con una sonrisa

-está bien hijo es bueno que quieras hacer tu propio camino, tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de lo que te has convertido Link-decía con la misma mirada que tenía hace un momento-pero Link no crees que es algo pronto para irte según lo que me dijiste le dijiste a Samus que llegarías en unos días mas no tan pronto

-si lose mama solo que le dije para cuando llegara sea sorpresa y quererla asustar un poco-dijo con un risa burlona

-está bien hijo solo que no la asustes mucho quiero tener una nuera y nietos-dijo igual con una sonrisa burlona haciendo sonrojar a Link como un tomate- jijiji calmante hijo te espero en el auto para llevarte al aeropuerto

-está bien te veo abajo-dijo mientras veía a su mama irse- haaaa-suspiro- extrañare este lugar todo lo que viví, amigos, familia- decía mientras le salía una lagrima por sus recuerdos vividos-pero no todo es triste solo espera me Samus muy pronto llegare-dijo mientras guardaba una foto con tres niños un niño y dos niñas de unos 9 años- que me espera en esa ciudad-dijo mientras salía de su cuarto

Ya en el aeropuerto

-llevas todo Link no se te quedo nada si quieres puedes ir a revisar-decía nerviosa la mama de Link

-no mama no se me olvida nada

-estas seguro

-si estoy muy seguro-

-cuida te hijo y cuida a Samus y llámame cuando llegues a smash city o si quieres puedo acompañarte en el avión para no te sientas solo

-no mama, no es necesario que hagas eso, pero si me cuidare y cuidare a Samus

-más te vale te recuerdo que quiero nietos-

-MAMA-grito todo rojo Link cuando anuncian que el vuelo de Link

-bueno hijo creo que mi trabajo de madre termino ahora que empezaras una nueva vida en nueva ciudad- decía pero por la emoción y tristeza le empezaron a salir lágrimas al ver que su hijo ya se convirtió en un hombre-te extrañare hijo por favor no pierdas el contacto

-no mama, nunca me dejaría de contactar contigo siempre me apoyaste-dijo Link pero a el también se le empezaron a salir unas lágrimas- nos vemos mama-

-bye hijo cuida te-

Se podía ver que Link cada vez se iba alejando de su mama cuando de la nada se detiene en seco para darse vuelta y correr en dirección a su mama para darle un último abrazo

-ahora si mama bye- dicho esto se fue a su avión pero llevando una frase en su cabeza-"adiós Hyrule y hola smash city"

Continuara…

 **Ok, ok sé que me pase en algunas cosas pero era necesaria para darle el toque de humor y para recordárselo it's free**

 **nota: no saben cuanto tarde en buscar una imagen que se parezca un poco al fic**

 **nota 2: si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que si ahí alguien que sabe hacer imágenes o editarlas le encargaría que haga una para el fic si quieren ok si pues esta bien solo avisen si no les importa**


End file.
